


Fun Time Shower Time

by lasquadrahoe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019), Joker - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasquadrahoe/pseuds/lasquadrahoe
Summary: Showing your boyfriend (Joker) your new body wash gets a little racy.
Relationships: Arthur - Relationship, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker & Reader
Kudos: 18





	Fun Time Shower Time

Imagine bringing home new body wash that you’ve neglected yourself from due to money and, honestly, being lazy. You finally bring home a great new scent, one thats enticing and entirely you! You bought a new poof to scrub with. And now, because he insisted on smelling it, You get to wash as Joker sits on the toilet and watches…

His suit pants and underwear linger slightly above his knees, balls and cock out as he is sitting on a closed toilet seat. You bubble up your new soap on the scrub. Slowly, you wash your neck, back, then chest and tummy. You tease your crotch, turning away to bubble, then bending over to soap up your feet, legs, then ass. You twirl around under the water covered in bubbles. As you do you watch your Joker. His make up is falling fast, from the humidity and his sweat. Hes stroking his cock with one hand as the other feels up his chest. His chest is rising and falling fast, and if it wasn’t for the eye contact you would wonder if he’s okay. With his jaw agape and cheek bones emphasized he looks like he has gone into some kind of arrest. 

You drop your body low, look up into the shower head, water falls down your chest and face. You wink over at Joker and motion for him to come near. 

He stands from his seat, stepping out of his fallen slacks and briefs. He shrugs his jacket off leaving him in his vest and dress shirt only. You get on your knees as he reaches the side of the bath. Taking his member in one hand, the other rubbing his thigh and balls, you lick at the head of his swollen cock. Spitting on it to help you hand with lubricant, you work his dick, squeezing off and on. He twitched back, moving his hands from behind his head to behind yours. Stopping you, he slowly pulls out of your mouth, wipes his cock tip on your cheek before replacing himself. This time he’s in control, forcing himself deep in your mouth, deeper into your throat than before. “Take it, sweetie”, he comments when you struggle. When his member is fully engulfed, your nose rooted in his thick pubic hair, he pulls out slowly, half way, and enters just as slowly, again and again and again. This continues until he taps your cheek, pulls out and finishes, jerking himself off, in your hair and on your face. He taps your chin and comments, “Beautiful” before pulling you up to kiss him and stepping into the shower with you.


End file.
